


First Kisses

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron finally gets the courage.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _This story has two different perspectives, about halfway through they switch, just be sure you catch that._  


* * *

**Her:**  

Your eyes locked, and for once neither of you looked away. His arms shook, nerves tingling to the surface. His face was a deep red; he was blushing so much. Then his hand shot up to your face, cupping your cheek softly. _He wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing._ Warmth saturated every part of your body. You stood still, paralyzed unable to move, but you were pulsing. He started to pull away. Suddenly as if it had a will of it's own, you placed your hand on top of the one still on your cheek.  
  
It was then you realized that you were inches apart. You could feel his warm breath on your face. Your whole body tingled, your heart beating so rapidly you were sure he could hear it. You were terrified beyond belief, but at the same time you never wanted this moment to end. It had taken so many years.  
  
His hand dropped from your cheek. He hesitated briefly, but your faces drew nearer slowly. You closed your eyes, hoping he'd still be there when you opened them. Then you felt it.  
  
Soft lips pressed gently into yours, sending shivers down your spine. You moved closer to him, finally summoning up the courage. You wrapped your arms around him. He stood still unmoving, his lips still pressed against yours.  
  
Then he pulled you into him, and held you in his arms. You could feel every part of his lean warm body against you. You felt like you were drowning, and would never breath again. The two of you stayed in this embrace for what seemed like hours. He smelled deeply of something you couldn't quite put a name to, but it was intoxicating. You were lost in his arms.  
  
He slowly deepened the kiss. It felt like lightning had shot down your spine. Heat radiated from every pleasurable spot on your body. You kissed him back hungrily. It was passionate yet full of tenderness.   
  
Agonizingly slowly you both pulled away. You stared into his eyes unable to speak or move, still wrapped up in his arms. He looked deeply into your eyes, and then faltered. He began to turn his characteristic shade of red, embarrassed, unsure. You smiled at him, and reassured him by resting your lips softly against his.   
  
You could feel his heart beating swiftly in his chest. His courage returned and he intensified the kiss. It was even more passionate than the first. His hand ran up and down your back. Your knees went weak. You moved your fingers through his hair. It felt as though time had stopped, and nothing else in the world mattered.   


It was _him_.

It was perfect.

 

 

**Him:**

You locked eyes with her, a million thoughts running through your head. There were so many things you wanted to tell her, but never found the courage to. She was looking deeply into your eyes, and for once you didn't look away. You realized your hands were shaking, and you had probably turned a deep shade of red.  
  
Out of nowhere, courage you never had before surged through you. You stepped closer to her, and placed your hand on her cheek. It was so soft and she was so beautiful. Her eyes were still locked with yours, but she didn't move, didn't react. Defeated, you slowly started to pull your hand away. However, before you could her hand shot up and covered yours.  
  
A tingle shot from where she touched you down your arm, and throughout your body. Your heart beat wildly in your chest. You were now so close to her. Your hand dropped slowly from her cheek, and you hesitated. Agonizingly slowly you moved closer to her face. She closed her eyes.   
  
In your entire life you had never wanted anything more than you wanted to kiss her now. You summed up the courage and moved the rest of the way, pressing your lips against hers. They were so soft. Your skin prickled, heat enveloped you.  
  
She wrapped her arms around you. You were startled, unable to move. Then you grabbed her and pulled her into your arms. She was so tender your heart soared. She smelled heavenly, like roses, her scent wrapping around you. You held onto her tightly as you kissed her gently.   
  
Slowly you both pulled away. You looked deeply into her eyes. She didn't move or speak, just stared. Embarrassment over whelmed you. _What now?_ _Did she not_ … _oh God what if she doesn't_ … You felt flushed, and were certain that you had once again turned a severe shade of crimson.    
  
But then she smiled at you. Your heart shot up forming a lump in your throat. She moved toward you and placed her lips gently against yours. Her kiss tasted sweet. Your heart was going a mile a minute, heat exuded from every point on your body. Once again her intoxicating aroma surrounded you. At once all of your courage returned.   
  
You deepened the kiss. It was even more mind-blowing than the first. Partly because you knew she wanted you to kiss her. It was the most incredible feeling you had ever had. You ran your hands gently down her back, and she ran her fingers through your hair sending shivers down your spine. You still couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt as though you were the only two people in the entire world. You had never cared about someone as much as her.   
  
It was perfect.  
  
 _ **She** was perfect._

 


End file.
